Doom Patrol Vol 2
| years published = 1987-1995 | total issues = 87 | featured characters = Niles Caulder; Larry Trainor; Cliff Steele; Dorothy Spinner; Joshua Clay; Kay Challis; Danny the Street | creators = Paul Kupperberg; Grant Morrison; Rachel Pollack; Steve Lightle; Richard Case; Linda Medley | previous = ''Doom Patrol'', Vol. 1 | next = ''Doom Patrol'', Vol. 3 }} Doom Patrol is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by DC Comics and ran for eighty-seven issues from October 1987 to February 1995, including two annual editions. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 1 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 2 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 3 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 4 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 5 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 6 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 7 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 8 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 9 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 10 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 11 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 2 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 13 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 14 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 15 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 16 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 17 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 18 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 20 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 21 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 22 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 23 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 24 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 25 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 26 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 27 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 28 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 29 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 30 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 31 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 32 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 33 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 34 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 35 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 36 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 37 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 38 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 39 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 40 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 41 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 42 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 43 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 44 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 45 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 46 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 47 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 48 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 49 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 50 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 51 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 52 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 53 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 54 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 55 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 56 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 57 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 58 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 59 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 60 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 61 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 62 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 63 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 64 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 65 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 66 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 67 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 68 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 69 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 70 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 71 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 72 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 73 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 75 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 76 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 77 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 78 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 79 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 80 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 81 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 82 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 83 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 84 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 85 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 86 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 87 * Doom Patrol Annual 1 * Doom Patrol Annual 2 * Doom Patrol and Suicide Squad Special 1 * Doom Patrol Collections * Doom Patrol Omnibus * Doom Patrol: Book One * Doom Patrol: Book Two * Doom Patrol: Book Three * Doom Patrol: Crawling from the Wreckage * Doom Patrol: The Painting that Ate Paris * Doom Patrol: Down Paradise Way * Doom Patrol: Musclebound * Doom Patrol: Magic Bus * Doom Patrol: Planet Love * The Doom Patrol was created by writers Arnold Drake & Bob Haney and artist Bruno Premiani. They first appeared in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80 in June, 1963, which was a comic book adventure anthology series published by DC Comics. This issue introduced the characters of Niles Caulder, Cliff Steele, Rita Farr, and Larry Trainor. * Doom Patrol (1987) redirects to this page. * With issue #64, Doom Patrol began publication under the Vertigo imprint. * Annual #1 includes a "Private Lives" back-up feature. * Annual #2 is a "Children's Crusade" crossover. * Issues #17-18 are "Invasion!" crossover issues. * Issues #19-22 comprise the "Crawling from the Wreckage" storyline. * Issues #64-66 comprise the "Sliding in the Wreckage" storyline. * Issues #75-79 comprise "The Teiresias Wars" storyline. * Issues #84-87 comprise the "Imagine Ari's Friends" storyline. * Paul Kupperberg was the initial writer on this title. He wrote issues #1-18. * Grant Morrison became the regular series writer with issue #19. The title took a drastic turn in terms of writing style, which would eventually evolve with subsequent creative teams. Morrison would remain on the book until issue #63. * Rachel Pollack became the regular series writer with issue #64 and remained on the title until the conclusion of the series. * Kay Challis, aka Crazy Jane, made her first appearance in ''Doom Patrol'' #19. * * * *